Un nouveau départ - Missing scene
by Demetra83
Summary: Voici l'OS tiré de ma fic "Un nouveau départ" chapitre 40, la nuit que partagent Jack et Sam - Bonne lecture ;)


Pairing : Ship S/J - NC17

Note : Cet OS est la scène manquante de ma fic "Un nouveau départ" - chapitre 40.

Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

* * *

Avant que Sam ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Jack l'embrassa et elle répondit à son baiser. Jamais de sa vie, elle ne s'était sentie si entière et complète. A présent, chaque fibre de son être le désirait, le voulait.

Il attrapa sa main et la guida vers sa chambre - leur chambre - et elle le suivit. Les barrières étaient tombées.

Jack fit entrer Sam dans la chambre et il ferma la porte derrière eux. Sam était intimidée, elle voulait que ça arrive mais elle appréhendait ce moment, autant qu'elle l'avait rêvé. Elle se tenait debout, entre la porte et le lit, immobile. Seuls ses doigts s'activaient frénétiquement, les uns contre les autres et malgré la pénombre, Jack le remarqua. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et caressa sa joue avant de glisser sa main sur sa nuque. Le contact chaud de sa peau sur la sienne fit frémir Sam. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, pour haleter doucement. Jack fixa ses lèvres et humidifia les siennes, de manière inconsciente.

"Carter, es-tu sûre de toi ?" demanda-t-il.

Alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux quand il avait posé sa main sur elle, elle les rouvrit. Son regard sur elle était doux, comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. D'ailleurs, jamais un homme ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça, un mélange d'amour inconditionnel, de tendresse et de désir.

"Oui, je suis sûre, c'est juste que... ça fait longtemps, que je n'ai pas..." répondit-elle, confuse.

Cependant, elle ne bougea pas et le pouce de Jack caressa la peau juste derrière son oreille pour la rassurer. Il comprenait son angoisse et il voulait qu'elle se laisse aller.

"Détends-toi et fais-moi confiance" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, passant une main sur sa taille, pour la maintenir contre lui. Il s'était légèrement baissé pour lui parler mais il tourna son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois, il poussa un peu et sa langue finit par caresser celle de Sam. Il enroula son bras dans son dos et se colla un peu plus à elle. Jack tira le t-shirt de Sam et passa sa main dessous. Après un baiser passionné, il le lui ôta et il caressa la peau douce de son dos.

Elle haleta contre sa bouche et Jack embrassa son menton, son cou et il descendit jusqu'à son épaule. Il regarda sa poitrine se soulever et se baisser, en suivant le rythme anarchique de sa respiration. Sam agrippa ses épaules et bascula sa tête en arrière. Ses yeux étaient clos alors que des gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche. Jack passa son doigt sur sa clavicule gauche et suivi l'os jusqu'au milieu de son thorax et descendit pour rejoindre l'espace entre ses seins. Sa bouche suivit le tracé de son doigt peu après, laissant la peau de Sam en feu.

Sam caressait la nuque de Jack avec ses doigts agiles mais quand il caressa la naissance de ses seins, elle agrippa ses cheveux. Il prenait son temps, contournant la zone rose sensible et appréciait les petits gémissements qu'elle essayait de ne pas laisser sortir. Il fit glisser une bretelle de soutien-gorge et embrassa son épaule.

Il la poussa doucement jusqu'au lit et la fit allonger sur le dos. Il ôta sa chemise noire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il se coucha sur elle, en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser.

Sam apprécia la chaleur du corps de Jack sur le sien. Elle tremblait mais elle savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce. Elle le laissait les guider, elle s'en remettait entièrement à lui et apprécia de laisser son cerveau au repos. Elle se laissa envahir par ses émotions, ses sentiments et les sensations que l'abandon de soi - et les mains expertes de Jack - faisaient naitre en elle. Jamais elle n'avait laissé un homme la toucher comme il le faisait. Elle était toujours la plus entreprenante, celle qui dominait la situation au lit mais là... les choses étaient différentes car IL était différent. C'était LUI et elle lui appartenait, corps et âme. Malgré tout, il la traitait avec respect, avec cette déférence qu'on utilise pour les choses fragiles. Il veillait à ce qu'elle se sente bien, la mettant en confiance.

"Tu as froid ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'elle tremblait.

Alors que sa tête reposait sur son oreiller, auréolée de cheveux blonds, elle secoua la tête. Il la regarda dans les yeux tout en embrassant sa poitrine. Elle ne rompit pas le contact visuel, fascinée par cette vision. Il continua ses caresses et ses baisers alors qu'elle ne pouvait que caresser son crâne, laissant ses doigts jouer avec ses cheveux blancs. Elle adorait le contact soyeux et rêvait depuis des années de faire ça.

L'excitation la gagna, ses gémissements se faisaient plus fréquents et un peu plus forts. Jack souriait dans le noir, fier de sa prestation. Il voulait que ce moment dure et il cessa pour retrouver la bouche de sa compagne.

"C'est bon ou tu veux que j'arrête ?" demanda-t-il en souriant toujours.

Sam passa ses mains dans son dos pour le forcer à se coucher sur elle. Sentant une raideur, elle remua son bassin. Se soutenant avec son coude, Jack caressa le front de Sam, avec ses cheveux et ils se regardèrent un instant, comme s'ils cherchaient à graver cette image dans leur mémoire.

Jack finit de déshabiller Sam et vérifia qu'elle était prête à l'accueillir. Quand il entra en elle, elle ferma les yeux et cria presque "Oh mon Dieu !" en se cambrant. Elle agrippa les draps avec ses deux mains.

Jack arrêta ses mouvements et tendit l'oreille. Sam posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche en signe d'excuse. Aucun son ne parvint jusqu'à eux et Jack reprit. Malgré sa volonté de faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps, il se laissa emporter par le plaisir. La sentant sur le point de crier, Jack eut juste le temps de mettre sa main sur la bouche de Sam pour étouffer son cri. Une seconde vague de plaisir déferla en elle et d'elle-même, Sam saisit un oreiller qu'elle plaqua sur son visage.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, Jack et Sam tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Sam était couchée sur un des bras de Jack, replié pour lui caresser le dos et une de ses jambes, dépassait du drap, reposant sur le mollet de son amant. Elle caressait distraitement son torse. L'autre bras de Jack était replié sous son crâne.

"Au fait, comment es-tu rentré ?" demanda Sam, après un dernier soupir de contentement.

"Siler a eu la bonté de me déposer. J'ai viré mon second de la base, j'avais juste oublié que je n'avais plus de voiture..." dit Jack faisant, rire Sam.

Elle se hissa pour l'embrasser.

"Je peux te poser une question ?" demanda Jack, quand Sam avait repris sa position, lovée contre lui.

"Oui bien sûr." Sam posa son menton sur son torse pour le regarder.

Il fixait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Tu as dit que ça faisait longtemps." Sam hocha la tête. "Tu voyais quelqu'un ?"

"Oui, je sortais avec un homme. Rien de sérieux pour moi mais ça le devenait pour lui. Il était juste un peu trop... collant."

"Tu as rompu ou tu es juste venue ici ?"

"J'ai rompu avec lui. Je ne pouvais plus me mentir à moi-même. Quand le Colonel est mort, j'ai réalisé que je me faisais des illusions. Je rêvais d'une vie normale mais en réalité, je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Une vie normale, c'est quoi ?"

"Je ne sais. J'ai toujours vécu en marge de la normalité, je flirte avec elle mais... j'ignore ce que c'est et j'imagine que CJ aura une vie marginale avec nous."

"Ta vie n'était pas normale avec Sara et Charlie ?"

"Cet aspect-là de ma vie l'était mais ça n'était pas ma vie. Je n'étais jamais là, toujours à droite à gauche avec les forces spéciales. Si ma vie avait été normale, j'aurais expliqué à mon fils que jouer avec une arme à feu, c'était mal. Il n'aurait pas dû l'apprendre à ses dépens."

La main de Jack continua de caresser le dos de Sam, déclenchant des frissons chez celle-ci.

"Te rappelles-tu ta dernière conversation avec Elle ?" demanda Sam après quelques minutes.

"Oui. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que j'ai eu des paroles profondes ou même drôles mais... en fait je ne sais plus mots exacts, je parlais Ancien, je me souviens de l'idée mais c'est à peu près tout. Et toi ?"

"La dernière vraie conversation que j'ai eue avec lui ? Il m'a donné le commandement de l'équipe, pas vraiment hyper romantique mais c'était juste avant que j'essaie de lui déclarer mes sentiments. Il m'a coupé, me disant qu'il savait."

"Bien sûr qu'il savait" dit Jack, en embrassant le crâne de Sam. "Je réalise aujourd'hui que nous avons tous les deux vu ceux que nous avons perdus au même moment, même si les circonstances étaient un peu différentes."

Sam écarquilla les yeux avant d'admettre qu'elle non plus n'avait jamais réalisé ça avant. Elle gloussa sur la poitrine de Jack.

"On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?" demanda Jack, intrigué.

"Te rends-tu compte ? C'est comme si l'Univers lui-même avait cherché à nous réunir !"

"Je te demande pardon ?" fit Jack, de plus en plus perdu.

"Tout est lié. Réfléchis un instant."

Jack regarda sa montre et répondit "oh non, vu l'heure tardive, je ne pense plus, Madame !"

Sam rit et Jack l'embrassa. "Ce que je veux dire c'est..."

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Carter, j'y ai déjà pensé !"

Jack roula doucement sur Sam pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils firent l'amour, une nouvelle fois. Jack quitta la chambre de Sam pour aller prendre une douche et vérifier le sommeil de CJ. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Sam était couchée sur le ventre, une de ses jambes dépassait du drap. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de ce corps parfait. Il partit du gros orteil, remonta le long du dos de son pied, faisant une ligne droite avec son mollet car elle avait tendu sa jambe. Il passa sur le galbe de sa cuisse pour arriver à sa hanche. Il regarda ses fesses fermes et la fossette qu'elles créaient sur le haut de sa cuisse. Elle remua, dans son demi-sommeil et tourna la tête vers lui.

"J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas revenir" gémit-elle.

"Où voulais-tu que j'aille ?" demanda-t-il en grimpant sur le lit.

"J'ai cru que tu irais dans ta chambre."

Jack serra Sam dans ses bras et se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience. Il se réveilla plus tard quand il entendit CJ pleurer. Il se leva rapidement et enfila un caleçon. Sam se retourna dans son sommeil mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter leur chambre. Il partit consoler CJ.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, elle se réveillait toutes les nuits en pleurant. Elle faisait des cauchemars et Jack se disait que c'était son petit cerveau qui travaillait et réagissait à la mort de Sam. Il essayait de lui offrir la vie la plus équilibrée possible mais dépassé par les événements, il la laissait souvent dormir avec lui. Il s'était rendu compte au fil de ses lectures que ça n'était pas une si bonne idée et essayait de lui faire passer cette habitude.

L'arrivée de Sam dans leur vie avait bouleversé un peu tout ça mais les cauchemars étaient moins fréquents et ne la réveillaient pas systématiquement. Jack, lui, l'entendait remuer et geindre et se levait pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Cette nuit-là, avec le départ imminent de Jack, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il la porta et voulut l'emmener dans sa chambre mais la fillette réclama Sam.

Jack réfléchit et se souvint que Sam était sous les draps car la nuit était fraîche, maintenant. Il porta sa fille dans la chambre qu'il venait de quitter et s'installa avec elle dans le lit. Il la coucha entre eux deux et les regarda dormir, toutes deux si blondes, si belles, si paisibles.

Quand son réveil sonna, bien avant celui de Sam, il se leva à contrecoeur. Jamais il n'avait autant regretté que ce jour-là de devoir partir en mission. Jamais car avant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait de perdre. Il avait perdu un enfant, il avait perdu une épouse alors ce jour-ci, Jack O'Neill regretta de devoir les laisser car il voulait les revoir, il voulait vivre avec elles - et ne plus jamais perdre Samantha Carter.

**FIN**


End file.
